Wearable devices and other peripheral user electronics are becoming more and more popular. Such devices may connect via proximity-based network connections to other user devices, for example a headset connecting to a smartphone via a Bluetooth connection. Additionally, these peripheral devices are typically smaller and more portable than traditional consumer electronics. Thus, these peripheral devices may be more regularly accessible by a user (e.g., they may be worn or on a user's person more often). Alternatively, users are often misplacing their portable devices and/or placing them in locations that are not easily accessible. It is relatively common for a user to miss a call being received by their portable electronic device because they are unable to answer the call in time.